‘ADHA 871’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘ADHA 871’ was one of several seedlings resulting from cross number 08-071 made in 2008 with female parent ‘ADHA 538’ (not patented) which was open pollinated with male hops plants. A single plant of ‘ADHA 871’ was selected in 2009.
In 2011 that single plant was expanded by asexual propagation using softwood cuttings into a large scale test plot in Moxee, Wash. for further observation and evaluation. Subsequent evaluations of that test plot show that ‘ADHA 871’ has been observed through several generations to retain its distinctive characteristics after asexual propagation, and has remained true to type.